


Resignation

by grav_ity



Category: Battlestar Galactica: 2003
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Thrace looked around her and realized that she had bucked authority for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

There was a resounding and somehow ringing silence in the command centre. Kara had always taken the punches, always done whatever she wanted anyway, always _won_ and taken her penance with a smirk. This time, Adama, both of them, glared down at her, and she knew, she knew that there would be no bouncing back.

"Sir-"

"I don't want to hear it Captain." The Admiral spit out her rank in a way that indicated exactly how he felt about her ability to have it. "It was needless and it was dangerous and you have acted out of your orders for the last time. Do I make myself clear?"

Killing the Admiral's son hadn't cost her his love. You would think almost killing the other wouldn't do it either.

"Yes sir." Her reply was mechanical, and she marched from CIC at attention.

\------

Slamming a locker door shut was never a good way to relieve stress, but it was either that or people, and she was already in enough trouble for the day. She knew he was right behind her. He could never leave things as they were.

"You should leave." He was calm and cold. She hated him.

"Is that an order Commander?"

"No, it's a suggestion. You should go to the planet, you should marry Anders, and you should get the frak off this ship."

"I'm not losing my touch, Lee."

It was true. She was different now, but she was still as good as ever.

"We don't need your touch, Kara."

That was true too. Which didn't make it any less painful.

"I don't quit."

"I know."

She hates him most because he's right.

\------

Fresh air in the morning is a surprise, even now. She wakes him up at night with fingers that work controls that are no longer there and sometimes she speaks of tactics when she dreams.

He kisses her and she loves him, and the sky is very nice.

But it isn't the stars.

\------

**fin**


End file.
